Miniature coaxial connectors terminated to small diameter coaxial cables are being used to interconnect electronic equipment. The coaxial connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,320 is such a connector, but it is not suitable for high frequency RF applications where space requirements exist because of its large diameter front end which prevents it being used and because the contact between outer contact members has a long path due to the spring contact which renders it unsuitable for high frequency applications.
Another miniature coaxial connector in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,514 and 4,017,139 discloses a complicated structure to achieve a positive connection between matable male and female members. Many parts are needed in these connectors to make the positive connection between the matable members and this results in higher priced connectors.